A computed tomography (CT) scan makes use of computer-processed combinations of X-ray images captured from different angles to produce cross-sectional (tomographic) images of specific areas of a scanned object. Medical imaging is a common application of X-ray CT. Its cross-sectional images are used for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes in various medical disciplines for patient care.
Reduction of radiation dose during CT examinations without compromising image quality is an important issue. Generally, higher radiation doses result in higher-resolution images, while lower doses lead to increased image noise and artifactual images. However, increased dosage can increase the risk of adverse side effects, including the risk of radiation induced cancer. Several approaches have been used to reduce radiation exposure during CT examinations. However, there is a continuing need to provide improved systems and techniques for accurately determining and subsequently optimizing (i.e., reducing) patient radiation dose during CT examinations while also obtaining high-quality CT images.